Counting Stars
by Alison Tears
Summary: You can't ignore your feelings forever...that, of course, didn't mean that Tatsuki couldn't try. However, her best friend, Orihime while seeming oblivious knew more than starlight would reveal... Tatsuhime DISCLAIMER: all characters belong to original creator and artist Tite Kubo


A dark, soft light fell between the slats of the benches. Beneath them Orihime Inoue lay in the cool grass, her hands resting behind her head. "nineteen…eighteen" she whispered, her eyes flickering a little with each appearing star. There were footsteps, running footsteps, drawing closer, and she paused for a moment to listen "thats Tatsuki-Chan" she said proudly to nobody in particular.

"Orihime" Tatsuki's voice called from over the other side of the benches "Where are you…"

"I'm under here" Orihime replied. Tatsuki crouched down, and sighed, her brow furrowed in concern.

"What are you doing? Its too cold out here for you to be lying down"

"I'm counting the stars" Orihime turned her head and smiled happily to Tatsuki's blunt expression "Rukia-San told me I couldn't possibly count them all but I'm gonna try !"

For a moment, Tatsuki's frown vanished for a suppressed smile before she quickly regained herself.

"Orihime…thats nice but you know you can't stay here right now."

"yeah…I guess so" Orihime rolled over across the grass and out from under the benches, and jumped to her feet. "maybe I'll count the stars from my window"

"sure…" Tatsuki stood, her hands resting loosely by her sides. She had a gym bag thrown over her shoulder, and but had already changed back to her uniform "The judo club ran late" she explained hastily, with an awkward smile "I thought you'd already gone home"

"Well that explains it" Orihime said knowingly. They walked silently for a while, eventually walking along the street that lead to Orihime's. Tatsuki glanced up, her friends bizarre interest still fresh in memory. It was understandable she guessed. The stars were so pretty after all… "They're lovely aren't they?" Orihime smiled, pleased "Tatsuki"

"Orihime…we talked about the mind reading…" Tatsuki said shakily "You know it freaks me out"

"Right…" Orihime stared down at her feet, noticing how Tatsuki's step was just in time with hers. "Sorry Tatsuki Chan"

"Thats alright…" Tatsuki glanced over to see how Orihime's face had fallen "Hey…its okay, its not really that bad…" she made to pat Orihime's head, but faltered slightly making the pat more awkward than comforting, but none the less Orihime held on to Tatsuki's arm. Tatsuki could feel her face beginning to burn, and wondered why, when she had down it a thousand times before, she found the gesture difficult. Orihime's hold on her arm was reassuring but at the same time, she felt…nervous? No; she shook her head slightly at the thought. She couldn't be nervous, she wasn't ever nervous.

"Come up" Orihime smiled when they reached her apartment. Tatsuki again faltered but worried that maybe Orihime would notice, but true to nature, the scatterbrained adorable Hime noticed nothing. "Just wait a sec, and I'll make some tea" she said gently, showing Tatsuki into her room.

"thank you…" Tatsuki began, but Orihime had already hurried away. Tatsuki glanced over to were Orihime's brothers shine stood in the corner and nodded to it before sitting down on one of the large floor cushions, her hands resting on her knees. It was surprisingly cold in the small apartment, and she couldn't help but shiver slightly. Orihime returned with a tray bearing two cups and a pot of tea, and Tatsuki took hers gratefully. "Are you sure your alright here Orihime? It's just, its a little cold" she continued.

"Oh no I'm fine" Orihime beamed, as she tended to do "I don't mind the cold too much…really!" she added at Tatsuki's raised eyebrow's. She glanced up at the window to see the sky, already filled with stars. "Oh…there are so many"

"yeah" Tatsuki shuffled slightly closer so she could look too "loads…" sensing her friends disappointment, she poured herself another cup of tea and swapped it with Orihime's which had already begun to go cold. "Your hands are frozen!" she exclaimed, nearly dropping the cup "Orihime! Stop staying out so late in the cold, or I'm going to worry!"

"Don't be cross Tatsuki-Chan" Orihime pouted as Tatsuki seized her hands and started rubbing them between her to warm them up. She glanced up and mumbled "what is it?" her friends face having blushed a cherry red "do you not feel well Tatsuki?"

"Don't…don't give me that face" Tatsuki mumbled back. She'd changed her mind; all of a sudden, Orihime's apartment was much too warm. Orihime smiled, and grabbed the blanket from her bed, leaning over Tatsuki's shoulder to do so.

"Here we go" she wrapped the blanket around both of them. "That'll be a little better"

"Sure…" Tatsuki trailed off, her hands still holding Orihime's. Glancing back up she was painfully aware of how close they were, and tried to think about something else that wasn't…weird. "Look at that!" she remarked suddenly as a shooting star passed by the window, and million miles into the sky. "Make a wish"

"okay" Orihime gasped, screwing up her eyes. Tatsuki couldn't help the smile this time, and let herself look, just a little bit… "Tatsuki your not wishing!"

"Right, right" Tatsuki closed her eyes, feeling something…difficult to describe "A wish" she thought "What do I wish for…" a thought came to her and she nearly choked on her tea. As if it were a surprise; but really, you can tell yourself if you ignore something for long enough it'll just go away but it's no use in the end.

"Tatsuki…" Orihime's voice seemed to be right at her ear

"Hime…" she began as her eyes opened, but Orihime silenced her, quietly pressing her lips against her mouth, and cupping Tatsuki's head in her hands as her first initial shock passed, and Tatsuki again closed her eyes. After a moment she let go and the kiss ended, and they stared at each other for a slightly breathless moment before Tatsuki whispered "Orihime…"

"Yes?" the other girl replied, maybe a little nervously

"…what did I say about reading my mind?"


End file.
